Tengoku
by ScarletRosevb
Summary: Three sisters finding a new way of life to live in Konoha.R&R!Rated M for future chapters set in shippuden.NejiXOC SasukeXIno NarutoXOc and GaaraxOc


My first for reading and plz review tell me what you think.

Try not to think about it.

The moon was full, it's silver glow illuminating our path. A light through our darkness, our exile had hit us all hard and the tension would not ease from us.

"Try not to think about it." Amai spoke up her eyes focused on the forest ahead of us, she wasn't usually serious but the situation called for it.

Yuki and myself nodded in comprehension, our situation could not be revealed under any circumstances. We were to complete our self given mission in all hopes we would solve our problems. A feeble hope in our lightless world.

My hood dropped lower to cover my eyes as we approached the gates of Konoha.

Konoha.

The village we would call home for the rest of our lives.

"Ah so you finally arrived." a not so enthusiastic voice exclaimed. Startled by the slight edge of rudeness I looked toward the speaker only to notice he wasn't speaking to us at all.

We stood behind a group of ninja, a team I recognised all too well. A team formerly known as Team 7 to Konoha which consisted if Uzumaki Naruto, possibly a future Hokage for Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, the last standing Uchiha and formerly an international criminal, Haruno Sakura, trained under Tsunade the 5th Hokage of Konoha and the famous copy cat ninja Kakashi.

I stared at them for a while before Yuki pulled me along, as she followed Amai to the gate guards.

The Guards immediately took notice of us. They sprang up and over to us the air of ease now tense around them.

"Tengoku-san we've been expecting you." they bowed. Amai nodded in acknowledgement.

The group stared at us, irritatingly I could feel the blondes eyes on me. I turned to glare at him but Yuki firmly grabbed my hand, her silent message to play nice was a warning to me. I knew she was right but she also knew I hated people staring at me.

"Oy Naruto aren't you all heading to the Hokage tower now why don't you escort Tengoku-san there." the guard commanded.

"Hmm alright!" The blonde said flashing a toothy smile our way causing Yuki to giggle like a academy girl with a crush.

"Hi I'm Tengoku Yuki" she said running up to the blond and sticking her hand our in a friendly gesture. Naruto took it energetically, his blue eyes sparkling. 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of Konoha."

"Really" Yuki giggled flirting easily with the Jinchuuriki, she was deceptive that way, playing so dumb and frivolous. Yuki flipped her brown hair and smiled at Naruto winking a teal coloured eye at him. Her black spaghetti strap top and beige short pants didn't really help the situation.

The pinkette looked astonished at her boldness.

"I'm Tengoku Amai, its nice to meet you Naruto kun" Naruto smiled and nodded at her. I'm not surprised she looked a lot like him. Long blond hair and night blue eyes, she wore a black sleeveless top that exposed her navel quite well and short black shorts and a cat collar around her neck though she wasn't the neko of the three of us.

"And that's Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi." Naruto pointed them out, not that he needed too.

I fell behind the group, trailing alongside the one Naruto pointed out as Kakashi with Amai and Yuki to the front with him and Sakura and Sasuke to the centre. I was rather happy they seemed to have forgotten about me. I pulled the hood further down over my face.

I didn't want to introduce myself-

"And what would your name be" The copycat ninja asked turning to me with a sly grin through his mask.

I stared grudgingly before replying

"Tengoku Kerai" I was all too aware of them all staring at me.

"Oy, oy , why are you wearing a cloak?" Naruto asked rudely. Sakura bonked him on the head.

"Don't be rude."

"Ne, Sakura-chan we cant see her face and-"

I pulled the hood of the cloak down, slowly opening my eyes. Amai and Yuki looked warily at their shocked expressions.

"Sugoi!"

I blinked at him. Confused. People were normally scared at my appearance, with blood red eyes and silver hair you stand out more than usual.

"Your weird" I stated pointing at the blond nin.

He grinned and laughed.

"Sugoi…."

I left the hood off for the rest of the walk, no one else had commented but Naruto, though I caught a lot of stares from the villagers.

I sighed. Not everything changes.

Finally we entered the tower and after team 7 gave their mission report and left we met with Tsunade.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama." Amai said, we all bowed.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tsunade looked suspicious of us.

I expected that much, considering our clan was well known for being peacekeepers giving us the advantage of knowing every minute detail about any ninja in any village and also the village.

"Our situation is quite complicated." Amai stated glancing at me firmly before continuing "As you already know, Kerai was selected to be the future leader of our clan, the offer still holds but due to certain circumstances we've found ourselves in quite a situation."

"Well that's unheard of." Tsunade smirked.

"I am not likely state the details Tsunade-sama, gomen it is not my decision as Kerai still leads us." Yuki bowed to Tsunade to which the Hokage responded with a not of comprehension.

"Hokage-sama I know very well you know what our lives are like at Nagaraboshi, the decisions we made were to our full personal gain. We broke our bounding codes of our clans and sent information out to certain s-rank criminals we also have taken to the full assassination of Ninja under the command of Orochimaru and we have assisted in the collection of forbidden jutsus for s-ranked criminals."

"The only crimes you've committed are against your clan." Tsunade stated never once breaking eye contact with me.

"Yes and as due punishment we've been stripped of our tittles and exiled from Nagaraboshi. What we have come to ask of you Hokage -sama is a place to stay in Konoha in return we will serve as Konoichi in whichever way you see it fit." I finished, I could feel the tension building. Tsunade remained silent her gaze intent.

"I can trust what your telling me is true, swearing yourselves to Konoha will make you punishable with deathly consequences you do realize this."

We nodded.

"Then fine, you shall be treated as any other ninja in Konoha and your arrangement have already been made. Also to rank you efficiently I'd like to see your skills first hand so I've arranged a battle for each of you with Konoha's finest."

Tsunade wasn't a fool but she knew we would not betray her and I could conclude she already knew the real reason for us coming to Konoha and wanting residency.

"One more thing, no one outside of this room knows of who you are and why you are here, you will be from now on transferred Konoichi of Konoha and that is the only information you are allowed to tell."

We weren't to believe that. I was a warning of sorts that we would be under great surveillance by her nin.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"You may leave Shizune will give you the directions to your apartment. Be at the training grounds at noon. I don't think I'll need to send you an escort."

Konoha.

Yes it would be our new home, I wish I'd known how much of a Home Konoha would be to us when we'd made our decision.

I Hope you liked it and will r&r!plz!~Scarlet!


End file.
